Zeo Rangers (Shattered Grid)
The Zeo Rangers were originally the evolution of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and followed the original timeline until the Morphin Grid separated the team's timeline to protect the timestream. They are a group of Rangers who had derived their powers from the Zeo Crystal in order to battle the Machine Empire. Four of the five original Zeo Rangers were former Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, while Tanya Sloan joined the team as the new Yellow Ranger. The group was eventually joined by the Gold Ranger, who was the original Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott. History In a potential future which broke off into its own pocket dimension, Tommy lived on and became Red Ranger of the Zeo Rangers alongside Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan and Katherine Hillard, also fighting again for a while with Jason when he returned to become the Gold Zeo Ranger. Unbeknownst to his teammates, Tommy was abducted by Lord Drakkon, who took his place in bidding goodbye to Jason before returning and slaying Tommy after making off with Adam's Zeonizer. Ultimately, the remaining Zeo Rangers received Zordon's call through the Morphin Grid, and were among those who rallied to his pocket dimension for the final stand against Lord Drakkon. After having their Morphers reinforced by Doctor K, the Zeo Rangers participated in an advance towards Drakkon's Tower on the Moon in the World of the Coinless, engaging a large army of Ranger Sentries. Members Tommy Oliver As Zeo Ranger V, Red, Tommy Oliver followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He was kidnapped by Lord Drakkon and impersonated just as the Rangers were seeing Jason off, after his tenure as the Gold Ranger. Tommy was in captivity while Drakkon stole away one of the Zeonizers from the Command Center. It is later revealed he also took Tommy's Zeonizer (or at least its Crystal). Drakkon murders Tommy upon his return. Status: depowered from stolen crystal, deceased Adam Park As Zeo Ranger IV, Green, Adam Park followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He is in a battle before he joins the other Rangers for Jason's send-off. It is his Zeonizer that Drakkon steals in stealth, being used to create the Green Zeo Sentries. Status: alive, depowered from stolen Zeonizer Tanya Sloan :''Main article: Tanya Sloan (2016 comic) '' As Zeo Ranger II, Yellow, Tanya Sloan followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. She is the only Ranger in the team who was never a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. She is in a battle before she joins the other Rangers for Jason's send-off. She took part in the rescue mission to Lord Drakkon's fortress, and was subsequently aboard the Promethea when it was removed from the dimension. Status: alive, powered Kat Hillard As Zeo Ranger I, Pink, Kat Hillard followed her original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. She is in a battle before she joins the other Rangers for Jason's send-off. She was latter seen summoning her Super Zeo Zord to combine with the other Zords during the final fight against Lord Drakkon's Forces. Status: alive, powered Rocky DeSantos As Zeo Ranger III, Blue, Rocky DeSantos followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. He is in a battle before she joins the other Rangers for Jason's send-off. He had apparently held on to the Red Mighty Morphin Power Morpher and Power Coin and gave it to Jason as a commemoration. He was seen fighting againt Lord Drakkon's Sentries. A Zeo Ranger lifeless body was later seen laying in the ground, possibily being Rocky, as Tanya was in a rescue mission and Kat was still alive at the moment. Status: deceased, powered Jason Lee Scott As the Gold Ranger, Jason Lee Scott followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. The other Rangers send him off before he goes to the Philippines. He has a heart-to-heart talk with "Tommy", who unbeknownst to him is actually Drakkon, and Rocky gives him back his old morpher. Status: alive, depowered after returning powers to Trey Trey of Triforia The Gold Ranger followed his original timeline until the Shattered Grid event. A Gold Zeo Ranger was present among those who rallied to the pocket dimension for the final stand against Lord Drakkon, possibily being Trey of Triforia, considering all the events of the original timeline. Status: alive, powered